


Chłopak mojego chłopaka

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar you slut, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe lil' bit of fluff, Polski | Polish, Some angst
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas zapija smutki, Sam go pociesza.Czyli dlaczego pomysł podwójnej randki spalił na panewce.





	1. Tak dobrze trafiliśmy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane prawdziwymi wydarzeniami XD  
> Enjoy~

\- Hej, Cas! – zaczął Sam radośnie, jednak, widząc anioła rozwalonego na kuchennym krześle z butelką jednego z alkoholów Deana w dłoni, wyraz jego twarzy z powrotem spoważniał. – Czy coś się stało?

Brunet machnął wolną ręką i wziął łyk podejrzanie wyglądającego trunku.

\- Jestem z kimś w związku, nie? – Sam pokiwał głową, sygnalizując, że słucha i zachęca go do kontynuowania. – I w sumie nie wiem czy go kocham! A nie chcę go zranić, wiesz… On tylko wydaje się taki hardy, a tak naprawdę jest…

\- Zaraz – wciął się Sam, unosząc brwi. – _On?_ Jesteś w związku z _nim?_

Cas przekrzywił głowę w ten swój uroczy sposób, a łowca wbrew swojej woli zarumienił się pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem.

\- Tak – odpowiedział. – W sumie to nie jest typowo _on_ , tylko jego _naczynie_ jest płci męskiej, ale… - Westchnął głęboko, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – Nie ważne.

\- Ależ jasne, że ważne, Cas! – zaprotestował Sam. – Mój chłopak też jest aniołem, więc może mógłby pogadać z _tym twoim_ i w ten sposób dowiedzieć się, co on do ciebie czuje.

Tamten nie zdziwił się na wzmiankę o skrzydlatym chłopaku Winchestera - w ich życiach wszystko było możliwe. Pewnie nawet nie mrugnąłby okiem, gdyby usłyszał, że, na przykład, Dean z Szatanem spodziewają się dziecka.

\- Nie sądzę, aby to było konieczne, Sam – jęknął. – On tyle razy powtarzał mi, że mnie kocha, że zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko, że jestem jedynym i tak dalej i tak dalej. Mógłbym jeszcze długo wymieniać.

Wyższy mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Mój tak samo! Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że tak dobrze trafiliśmy.

Castiel spojrzał w dal w zamyśleniu i odstawiając butelkę na stół, kiwnął głową.

\- Chyba masz rację. – Uśmiechnął się.

\- To może kiedyś pójdziemy na podwójną randkę, co ty na to? – zaproponował Sam. - Twój chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

\- O ile będzie dobra zabawa i alkohol, Balthazar nie powie „nie” – zachichotał.

\- Balthazar?

\- Balthazar.

\- Ten z wyciętymi koszulkami i niechęcią do Celine Dion? – dopytywał Winchester.

\- Ten sam.

\- Ale to mój chłopak!


	2. Życzliwie z twojej strony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwotnie chciałam zrobić z tego serię, ale w ten sposób nigdy bym tego nie skończyła. Także dodaję rozdział drugi, czyli kontynuację, która nie byłaby zbytnio zrozumiała czytana oddzielnie od rozdziału pierwszego XD  
> Enjoy~

\- Balthazar?! – zawołał Sam.

\- Balthazar?! – wrzasnął Castiel z drugiej strony pokoju.

Balthazar pojawił się mniej więcej pośrodku odległości dzielącej obu panów z bukietem róż w dłoni i twarzą zwróconą w kierunku łowcy. Najwidoczniej nie zwrócił uwagi na anioła stojącego w kącie za jego plecami.

\- Och, Sammich – zaczął, idąc w jego kierunku. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, skarbie, że tak długo się nie odzywałem…

\- Kojarzysz może Casa, prawda? – przerwał mu wyższy mężczyzna.

\- Oczywiście – zaperzył się anioł. – On… on przecież jest moim bratem. Po co w ogóle pytasz, kochanie? Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. Po prostu okazało się, że on ciebie _bardzo_ kojarzy, naprawdę _bardzo_.

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. – Zwiesił ręce, przez co wyglądał jak zbity szczeniaczek.

Drugi skrzydlaty nie wytrzymał. Odchrząknął dość znacząco, sprawiając, że blondyn odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

\- Miałem zapytać czy kojarzysz może Sama, _skarbie_ – Castiel położył nacisk na ostatnie słowo. - Ale chyba nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Balthazar tylko uśmiechnął się nerwowo, wzruszył ramionami i na sekundę przed teleportowaniem się w inne miejsce (najprawdopodobniej do jakiegoś baru albo klubu nocnego po drugiej stronie świata), stwierdził, upuszczając bukiet:

\- Możecie podzielić się kwiatkami.

\- Jakże życzliwie z twojej strony – westchnął Sam do miejsca, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał anioł.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się Wam podobało, komentarze mile widziane :)  
> 


End file.
